Branded
by KeiChanz
Summary: Kagome's breath hitched in her throat when his intense amber eyes began to trail down her body and she willed her racing heart to calm.  And then they finally stopped  right smackdab on the spot where it blazoned across her flesh. She paled. 'Oh...no.' IK


Huh. Truthfully, I didn't think I'd ever get this thing done. e.e; Procrastination at its best, baby. XD Haw.

Anyway, this here limey fiction is a request from the wonderful and talented author and even more wonderful person, **InuGrrrl**. Heard of her? No? I demand you look her up and read her fics. _NOW, _dammit.

Moving on, before any of you cause your head to explode from too much confusion, no, you did not randomly add another author to your alert list. This is **Keiko89**. Changed my penname 'cause I damn well felt like it. End of story.

I hope you enjoy this, IG. Writer's block is a bitch and I really worked hard on this, so...yeah. Enjoy the limey goodness! I know I had fun writing it... -snicker.-

**Edit:** I don't even know where to begin right now I'm so **very** _royally pissed off. _I don't know who you think you are to accuse me of plagiarism but I do know that I _did no_t, I repeat, **_did absolutely NOT_** use Ookami-Chan's storyplot for my own. I've read Turnabout. Love it. Fact, it's in my favorites list. I respect her for creating such a wonderful story for us to read and enjoy, but I would NEVER steal her idea for my own. This storyline is 100% my own, thank you _very_ much, and I'll have you know, whoever you are, that this story came to life by a request from a friend, so why the _hell_ would I use someone else's idea to make it? I would never stoop that low. So you have absolutely _no right_ to accuse me of such a sin among writers, the biggest insult you could throw at an author. And since your reivew was submitted anonymously, I'm assuimg you're too much a coward to tell me up straight and show me who you are instead of hiding. So I could perhaps send this little note to you privately, but instead forced me to do this because I will not sit around and do nothing while someone is wrongly accusing me of plagiarism. Hopefully this little note will inspire you to man up and show yourself to me. But until then, this joyful little note of mine will remain right here until you come out of hiding. Until then. I'll be waiting.

**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim that I do not won Inuyasha (boo) or any of the other characters involved within his one-shot. All characters belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Branded**

A head of ebony hair popped over the rim of the Bone Eaters Well, wide chocolate eyes cautiously searching for a streak of red and silver nearby, hidden in the trees or zipping toward her. When nothing suddenly appeared in front of her with a fierce scowl and demanding amber eyes, Kagome sighed in relief then hauled the rest of her body out of the ancient well, wincing slightly when the sore flesh at her hip bone stretched with the movement.

Sitting on the hard wooden rim, the girl from the future grimaced and placed a hand on her left hipbone, feeling the heat from the raw flesh through the relatively thick fabric of the worn blue jeans donning her shapely legs. Looking around out of habit, Kagome bit her lip and peeled back the waistband of her jeans to bare the sore and inked flesh of the junction between her leg and hip.

Inuyasha's name in kanji blazoned her flesh and it seemed to taunt her as she glared down at the blank ink.

"_Why_ did I do this again?" she muttered to herself as she idly rubbed her raw skin, wincing again when the muscles protecting the joint protested. "Oh yeah," she answered herself darkly, her face contorting into a not-so-friendly expression. "My so called 'friends' _forced_ me under the pretense of a dare to do it!"

Feeling as though a dark cloud were hovering above her – a reflection of her current mood – Kagome grumbled under her breath, the words "homicide" and "closet" distinguishable amidst the rather dark mumbles escaping her mouth as she stood and heaved her monstrous yellow bag over her shoulder before trekking toward Kaede's village, however still alert for any half-demons within the vicinity of the clearing.

Half-way there, she spotted her other three companions of her group and she smiled, homicidal thoughts momentarily drifting her from mind and her mood lifted considerably. Even if _some_body didn't give a rat's ass about her return, it was good to know that at least some people valued her presence.

"Kagome!" her fox kit shouted in glee, a wide grin plastered on his young face as he practically launched himself into her arms.

Her bag fell to the ground and the raven-haired girl automatically closed her arms around the kitsune's tiny body in a tight hug. "Shippou! Have you behaved yourself while I was gone?" she asked fondly, pulling back to stare down at him with a loving smile.

Said fox demon smiled brightly up at her and nodded vigorously. "Uh huh! I didn't even get into any fights with Inuyasha neither!" he stated proudly and puffed out his chest a bit.

Kagome laughed and snuggled him to her chest for a moment before allowing him to scamper onto her shoulder and perch there happily.

"Welcome back, Kagome," Sango greeted pleasantly, smiling warmly at the friend she liked to view as the sister she never had.

"Hey Sango, Miroku." Kagome nodded to each of her friends with a smile and wave, grabbing her bag and hiking it onto the shoulder unoccupied by the kitsune.

"Kagome," Miroku greeted back warmly then stepped in to what Kagome called her personal bubble. "Now, how about a friendly welcome back hug, hm?" He opened his arms with a grin and advanced.

Before Sango could raise a fist or before Kagome could even think to back up, a red-clad arm was suddenly thrust in front of the priest's chest, sharp claws dangerously close to the flesh of his neck.

"You'll back off if you know what's good for you, monk," a voice growled a second later and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she said tiredly then turned to rummage around in her pack for the last minute sucker she'd thrown in there somewhere for Shippou.

"Keh," was the flippant reply.

Retrieving the sweet at last, Kagome ignored the hanyou then offered the candy to the kit perched on her shoulder and giggled when it was abruptly snatched from her fingers.

"Thanks, 'Gome!" Shippou said with a mouthful of sucker and Kagome shook her head with a smile.

"Oi, runt, you're gonna get fat with all those sweets Kagome gives you," Inuyasha stated, narrowing his gaze at the sucker sticking out out the youth's mouth.

Shippou blinked then glared back at him, pulling the aforementioned candy on a stick out of his mouth with an audible _pop_. "I am not, you jerk! I'm full youkai so it's harder for me to gain weight, unlike _some_ people who devour ramen like it's their last meal!" He huffed and crossed his arms, sticking his nose in the air. "I'm surprised you don't weigh as much as a hut since you _are_ after all a half-demon," he sniffed.

Inuyasha growled dangerously low and Kagome gaped at the fox child.

"Shippou!" she said, aghast. "How could you say that? Apologize to Inuyasha right now," she said sternly, frowning at him.

The youngster stared wide-eyed up at his surrogate mother and sputtered, "B-but Kagome!"

"Don't make me regret giving you all those sweets," she threatened, pointedly eyeing the sucker in his small hand.

Shippou actually seemed to pale at the thought of having no more candy and he ducked his head, feeling ashamed that he angered his mama. "Sorry, Inuyasha," he mumbled softly but the hanyou heard it nonetheless and snorted.

"Keh. You'd better be, brat. Now let's go. Kaede said something about a shard rumor somewhere up north." And with that, he turned around and headed for the village, arms shoved in his opposite sleeves an ears flicked back in their direction, expecting them to follow him.

A collective sigh echoed amid the group of four and they all followed after the silver-haired hanyou, chatting quietly amongst themselves and deliberately ignoring the impatient half-demon waiting for them at the crest of the hill.

Not ten minutes later Kaede's dwelling came into view and Kagome smiled, feeling at home for the first in the two weeks she'd been at her own time studying for entrance exams and living a normal life.

Well, as normal as life can be when you're a miko that can travel five hundred years into the past.

She followed Miroku and Sango into the hut, smiling secretly when she saw the taijiya's face redden slightly when Miroku kindly held the entrance flap open for her with a smile. Kagome chuckled when Sango mumbled a quick "thank you" before hastily ducking into the hut. The monk beamed and trailed after her.

Kagome followed shortly afterward after reassuring the slightly sulky kitsune on her shoulder that she was not mad at him but he should be careful about what he says around the temperamental half-demon.

Aforementioned hanyou was the last to enter the dwelling and he sat at his customary place against the wall behind Kagome, hands in his sleeves and Tetsusaiga propped against his shoulder. Every once in a while he would speak up and give his two cents about a matter concerning the conversation about the shard rumor, but otherwise he was silent throughout the discussion.

Dinner rolled around faster than Kagome expected and before she knew it the hut was filled with pleasant chatter about the day's events, Kagome's peculiar items from the other side of the well, and an occasional comment on the future shard hunt that would take place tomorrow afternoon when Kaede and Miroku returned from the daily morning blessings.

Comfortably full, Kagome sighed in contentment and leaned back on her hands, tilting her head back until the tips of her raven tresses brushed the wooden floor of the hut. The familiar presence of Inuyasha behind her and the happily crackling fire in the fire pit warming her skin was enough to make her feel drowsy and a yawn escaped past her mouth involuntarily.

"Oi, wench. You tired?" Inuyasha's unusually low voice came from behind her and she blinked.

"Hmm...? No, I'm not tired..." Another badly stifled yawn punctuated this remark and she frowned at his disbelieving snort.

"Yeah, right. And I'm full youkai. Go to sleep, wench. I'll wake you up if anything happens."

Adamant, Kagome shook her head and forced herself to sit up straighter, although all she wanted to do was slouch against the wall and snooze. She hated it when he was right, goddamn it. "No. I need to...stay wake and...um..." The floor was looking _really_ inviting right about now...

A heavy, slightly annoyed sigh sounded behind her and she heard a rustle of cloth before a warm hand seized her wrist then quite literally dragged her backward and all Kagome could do was blink when her back was suddenly pressed up against a hard but warm chest and the trailing sleeves of his kimono were draped across her legs, offering even more blissful heat.

Kagome flushed darkly when she finally realized where she was and she looked up to see the amused looks on their friend's faces before they wisely looked away at the warning growl vibrating against her back, pretending they hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary from the girl and hanyou.

Although Miroku couldn't seem to wipe the rather suggestive grin off of his face.

Inuyasha, however, took care of that problem by loudly proclaiming his displeasure in the form of another growl and the soothing rumble against her back, added to the warmth that seemed to envelope her entire form had Kagome's eyes drooping closed on their own accord and she unconsciously snuggled deeper into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder and burying her nose into his neck.

She felt him stiffen slightly and she was about to pull away, oddly upset, when his chin found purchase on her head and he exhaled softly, ruffling Kagome's hair briefly before he stilled completely.

A slow, content smile surfaced on Kagome's features and she allowed herself to drift off, knowing that she was as safe as she could ever be while in the Feudal Era.

It only seemed like minutes, though, before Kagome was awakened by a strange sniffing sound and her pillow shifted under her. She frowned, waiting for the movement to stop and it finally did after a few more seconds. Kagome relaxed again, adrift the boat to the land of nod, but then the sniffing sound came again and this time a deep voice accompanied it.

"Oi, Kagome...what's that smell?"

...Smell?

Kagome frowned once more and shifted against him, finding a more comfortable position before resting. "Smell?" she mumbled quietly, half-asleep.

"It smells like...like ink, almost."

Ink...

Kagome's russet orbs shot open and just like that all sleepiness evaporated. "...Ink..?" she squeaked and became rigid against his chest.

Noting the strange shift in her scent, as well as the sudden stiff posture of her body, Inuyasha frowned and pulled her away from him, sunset eyes narrowed in mild suspicion as his eyes roved over her body. "What're you hiding, wench?"

Kagome swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and absently slipped a protective hand over the raw flesh at her waist. "H-hiding? Why would I hide something from you, Inuyasha?" she asked innocently and prayed he would just let it go.

No such luck.

With a growl, Inuyasha stood up – a protestant Kagome still in his arms – and abruptly left the hut, leaving a bemused monk and exterminator in his wake.

Sango stared after her friend with concern etched onto her features, uncertain whether to follow after them or not. "Where is he taking her?" she wondered aloud and started slightly when she received an answer.

"Well, my dear Sango," Miroku said, trying to inconspicuously scoot closer to the object of his affections, "I do believe that our hanyou friend has undoubtedly found something out that Kagome clearly did not want him knowing about." He nodded sagely, a hand stroking his chin thoughtfully.

His inconspicuousness failed, however, because Sango narrowed her eyes at him and slowly inched backward, keeping a steadying hand on the dozing Kirara in her lap. "Maybe," she conceded then looked toward the exit again. "But what could Kagome be hiding from him? It's nearly impossible to hide anything from Inuyasha, especially with his keen sense of smell."

Miroku nodded again, choosing to disregard how she moved away from him for now. "Yes, you're quite right, Sango. What would warrant suspicion form our half-demon friend?" he mused and Sango sighed, shrugging a shoulder.

"We'll just have to wait until they come back, and then I'll ask Kagome what happened when we're alone," she said and was quite surprised – and a little nervous – when she found the monk very suddenly sitting behind her with his hands resting lightly upon her shoulders.

Her face flamed despite her obvious dislike to be close to him. "M-Miroku, what—?"

"Sango," he said softly and she gasped at just how close his voice was to her ear.

Before she could create some space between them, Miroku had pulled her back against him and had an arm wrapped around her waist, mindful of the snoozing neko demon on her lap. He expected the struggle from the reluctant demon slayer and tightened his arm, his other hand coming up to grasp her chin and tilt her face toward him gently.

Sango's eyes widened and her flush darkened at the intense look in his eyes. Her body froze and it was suddenly hard to breath being this close to the amorous monk. Her heart raced when he bestowed a smile for her and she didn't pull away when he released her chin and tucked a wayward strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Sango," Miroku said again softly, almost lovingly and Sango wasn't able to look away from his earnest violet eyes. "Please do not pull away from my touch. I merely want to hold you throughout the night and offer my body heat so that you may be warm during this chilly night." His hand splayed across her hip and her heart skipped a beat.

Seeing the look on her face, he quickly removed his hand and placed it on her arm. "I promise you, I will not take advantage of your answer nor will I try anything even remotely amorous." He smiled genuinely and it was hard not to believe the sincerity swimming within his violet orbs.

Finally managing to swallow the thick lump that formed in her throat, Sango nodded slowly and blushed, ducking her head and staring at the oblivious sleeping feline nestled on her lap.

Miroku let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding at her answer and relaxed, leaning back against the wall not unlike Inuyasha had earlier with Sango leaning against his chest, his arms wrapped comfortably around the taijiya's slim waist.

He smiled, thankful for the not so subtle push from their hanyou companion. _Thank you, my friend. May you find happiness within Kagome's warm and loving smile. _

Sango, for her part, allowed herself to relax completely against him and she sighed, a small smile flirting with the corners of her lips as she closed her eyes.

_Miroku..._

* * *

"Inuyasha, put me down right now or I _swear_ I'll say 'it'!" Kagome threatened from her location on the hanyou's shoulder, his arm wrapped securely around her waist to prevent her from tumbling to the ground.

"Say it an' you're comin' down with me, wench," the half-demon snorted in reply and hitched his shoulder, intentionally jostling the young woman bent over his shoulder and smirking at the indignant yelp that escaped her. She smacked his back in retaliation and he mentally snickered, secretly enjoying the way she squirmed in an attempt to free herself from his steel-like arm locked around her flat stomach.

_Keep doing that, Kagome,_ he thought lustily, squelching a needy whine when she continued to press her pelvis against his chest, _I like it when you're feisty._

Unknowingly heeding his silent command, Kagome huffed and pushed against his hard back, keeping her eyes closed and fighting to keep from looking at the rather firm backside that her hanyou sported. She had to stop herself several times from reaching down and commencing with a very Miroku-esque behavior. The unbidden image of his bare butt – firm and round and flawless – flashed before her mind's eye and heat rose to her cheeks rapidly, strengthening her attempts at getting free of his grasp.

Kagome nearly growled when his strong arm tightened in response at her struggles.

"It's no use, Kagome," Inuyasha drawled, ignoring the looks from the villagers as he walked calmly enough down the path with his rather enticing passenger. Her scent, laced with the now unmistakable aroma of fresh ink, invaded his senses and his gut stirred almost pleasantly before something else stirred below the belt.

Groaning internally, the inu-youkai clenched his teeth and growled aloud. _And here I thought this was gonna be easy._

Meanwhile, Kagome – who had momentarily paused in her struggles – had ignored his warning and was concentrating intently on the two furry appendages atop his head, watching with rapt attention whenever they swiveled in her direction then twitched into a different angle.

_I wonder just how sensitive they really are..._ she thought with a narrowed gaze as a rather evil idea implanted itself in her brain. Licking her lips, Kagome was just about to find out if she could make him go deaf in one ear but her sinister plot was abruptly interrupted when she was hoisted from the half-demon's shoulder and deposited on the ground none too gently. She grunted and winced, reaching back to rub her abused tail bone.

"That hurt, you know," she muttered darkly and suddenly Inuyasha's face was thrust in front of her own and she gasped, chocolate eyes wide as she instinctively leaned back, a slight flush darkening her cheeks at his proximity.

Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes and sat back on his haunches, allowing the girl some breathing room. Crossing his arms over his muscular chest, he raised a black brow expectantly at her. "Well, Kagome? Start talkin'."

Shaking her head to clear it, Kagome huffed and dusted herself off, pointedly ignoring the slightly impatient hanyou before her in favor of straightening out her clothes and casually pulling down her shirt over the waist band of her jeans. Even though she looked calm and collected on the outside, her heart was racing in her chest and she forced back the nervous lump in her throat several times in order to breath properly.

"Kagome," he warned and Kagome flinched.

_Oh boy...this isn't good,_ she thought frantically, looking anywhere but him and nervously wringing her shirt in her hands. _How could I have forgotten? Of _course_ he's gonna smell the ink from the tat on me! Dammit, I shoulda put on some body spray or something... but then he would've smelled that and become suspicious because he knows I never wear any kind of perfume... Oh man, what do I do?!_

While Kagome was growing more and more panicky by the second, Inuyasha was becoming more impatient and a low growl emphasized his displeasure. He knew she was hiding something from him, and damn him if he wasn't going to find out what it was. Trying to be inconspicuous, but probably failing judging by the wary look his bitch threw at him, Inuyasha leaned forward in the slightest and cautiously sniffed the air around her, the smell of ink still laced within her own natural scent. He growled and unabashedly trailed his eyes along her body, trying to pinpoint the source of the irregular aroma clinging to the girl from the future.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat when his intense amber eyes began to trail down her body and she willed her racing heart to calm. Over her chest – she flushed – down her arms, across her stomach, lingering between her legs – what the hell? - then finally stopping.

Right smackdab on the spot where the cursed tattoo blazoned across her flesh.

She paled. _Oh...__**shit.**_

_There!_ Inuyasha zoned in on the spot where her hip and waist connected and he narrowed his eyes, a dangerous growl bubbling up from his throat. Faster than Kagome could think he had her back pressed up against a tree, both of her wrists clasped tightly within one of his hands while the other kept her firmly against the rough bark of the tree from its location at her right hip.

His sunset orbs bore into her own wide russet pools as the hand situated at her hip slowly, deliberately, moved up her side, sharp claws occasionally snagging the fabric of her wife beater as it continued to trail north until it stopped just over her rapidly beating heart. He hid the satisfied smirk in the crook of her neck then moved his hand across her body, making sure to graze the flesh bared from the low neckline of the shirt before smoothing his rough hand down her right side, pausing at her hip and flexing his long fingers.

Kagome gasped and her heart skipped a beat, trying unsuccessfully to yank her hands free of his iron grasp. Inuyasha held firm, however, and the schoolgirl mentally kicked herself for getting into this situation. _Stupid Yuka, stupid Eri, stupid Ayumi!_ Kagome thought fervently, a dark scowl forming on her somewhat pale features. _If it weren't for them, I'd be—whoa! What-what is he_doing?!

Inuyasha's hand was slowly but surely slithering its way into her jeans, being mindful of his claws as the warmth of his palm steadily blazoned a path toward her sore flesh.

"I can smell it more clearly now," Inuyasha said lowly then pulled back to stare into her impossibly wide eyes. She had no choice but to stare back into his half-lidded orbs of molten amber and she released a squeak when the tips of his claws touched the inked flesh. His voice lowered an octave or two, "And I know...it's coming from...right..."

His warm hand pressed flat against his tattooed name and Kagome's heart nearly jumped into her throat.

"..._here_."

The last word was a husky whisper that sent a shiver down Kagome's spine. She tried to swallow the rather large lump in her throat that was cutting off her oxygen supply as his eyes bore into hers, searching and probing for anything that would lead to his advantage.

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod—_

_Christ, she's smells good,_ Inuyasha thought and lowered his face back to her neck, inhaling sharply and enjoying the way her scent spiked as his lips moved against her flesh. Resisting the rather strong urge to dart his tongue out and sample the enticing skin, Inuyasha reluctantly withdrew his hand from the confines of her jeans, making sure to graze her flesh with his claws on the way out before going to work on the clasp of her jeans and drawing down the zipper.

_I like her skirt better... I can just flip it up or pull it down._ Squelching a groan from the mental image that thought produced, Inuyasha gritted his teeth together and peeled back the waist band of her jeans before hunkering down before her and zoning in on the source of the inky smell.

_What-what the—?! That's—! _"Kagome, what the _fuck_ is this?" he growled, shooting a glare up at the flushing woman.

Said woman bit her lip and looked away, embarrassed because her red lace panties were showing and slightly incensed that he had the audacity to undo her jeans and demand an explanation about her tattoo. _How dare he demand me to tell him _any_thing! He has no right to ask about what I do! _Kagome mused ardently, her anger quickly overriding any other emotion that may have been swimming with the expanse of her being.

When he didn't receive a reply quickly enough, Inuyasha growled in annoyance and leant forward to nip her exposed hip in reprimand, but he wasn't expecting the sudden jolt that went through her body at her taste then shot straight to his groin.

_Ah, fuck,_ he thought and then stood up and directed a glare at her. Ignoring his slight arousal, the half-demon placed a hand on either side of her head, caging her between his hard body and the tree. He thrust his face close to hers, reveling in the flush and gasp his proximity caused. "Just what the _hell_ is _that_ and_why_ is it _branded _into your _skin?_" he questioned heatedly, mild anger and something else swimming within his honey pools.

Kagome swallowed and leaned back as far as she could and ignored the rough bark digging into her back. What anger she had slowly evaporated as he continued to growl at her and she trembled, although she wasn't so sure it was from the obvious anger direction towards her from the half-demon. She could still feel the warm of his hand on her skin and suddenly she wondered what it could feel like to have that clawed hand between her legs instead of on them...

Kagome's scent suddenly spiked and Inuyasha gasped softly, his claws digging into the tree behind his increasingly enticing bitch. She was becoming aroused, dammit, and his body was responding to the silent call of her lithe and willing body.

Resisting the urge to take her hard against the tree, Inuyasha forced his body to calm and think rationally about that inked marking since she obviously wasn't going to answer him any time soon. He closed his eyes and frowned slightly in concentration. S_he has _my_ name on her body... _My_ name, not Hobo's, not the scrawny wolf's,_mine_. It's obviously some kind of marking...right? And since it's _my_ name...does that mean she's accepting my claim over her? Has she finally realized that she belongs to me, and no one else? _

Elation swelled within his chest at the thought and his gut did a happy little flip flop. _Kagome..._

The object of his thoughts and affections watched him warily as he seemed deep in thought and Kagome bit her lip, her heart thundering within her breast and her blood rushing wildly through her veins to gather and pool at the junction between her thighs. The thought of him having his hand _there_, teasing her, stroking, pleasuring her almost elicited a moan from her mouth but she bit it back, a fine trembling possessing her body even as a dark flush stole across her cheeks.

Then suddenly his eyes opened and bore into hers with such an intensity Kagome gasped and her coffee orbs widened, the smoldering look he was giving her sending a rush of heat throughout her already flaming body. Her breath hitched in her throat when his hands dropped from the tree to rest on her hips, taking a step forward so that Kagome could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Inu-Inuyasha," she gasped and stared up at him, helpless.

"Kagome," he rumbled and she shivered. He licked his lips and gathered what was left of his coherent thoughts before continuing. "That marking...what does it mean?" He was only toying with her; he knew what it meant but he wanted to hear her say it. Wanted to hear her say she was his.

"M-mean?" Kagome squeaked. At his slow nod, she licked her dry lips – trying valiantly to ignore the way his eyes followed the movement – and replied, "It's-it's kanji..."

"And what does it say?" he husked.

His voice was doing funny things to her insides and Kagome didn't know if she liked it or not. However she was leaning more toward the former as he continued to talk. "Says... It says...uh..." Dammit, if he continued to breathe on her lips like that... Kagome sucked in a breath and looked resolutely into his smoldering orbs. "It says...y-your name."

Kagome's mouth almost dropped in astonishment when the hanyou didn't look the least bit surprised that his name was on her body. Instead, he looked almost...smug?

"And why is my name inked onto your body, Kagome?" he asked and slipped his hands beneath the waistband of her jeans, slowly inching them down. Before Kagome could respond, however, Inuyasha continued, his claws a sinful caress on her bare flesh. "Does it mean that...I'm yours?" Another inch. A long finger brushed the flowing kanji. "Or maybe it could even mean that..._you're mine._"

The last two words were said with such conviction that Kagome actually started to believe that it was a firm declaration instead of very accurate presumption. Because _didn't_ she belong to him? She was his shard detector, and she gave her heart to him long ago when he became the most important person to her and the love of her life.

Something warm and wet glided against the flesh of her neck and Kagome jumped as she was quite abruptly snapped out of her musings to find Inuyasha with his face buried in the crook of her neck and it took a minute to process that it was his tongue that felt so wonderfully good on her heated skin.

An involuntary whimper escaped past her lips and the inu-youkai smirked into her neck. Growing bolder, he swiped his tongue up her neck to her jawline, nipping the flesh softly before trailing his lips to her ear and licking her lobe before drawing it into his mouth and sucking gently. This time he got a moan out of her and he grinned in triumph.

"Say that you're mine, Kagome," he breathed into her ear, massaging her bare hips with his hands. "I wanna hear you say it."

Drawing in a shaky breath, Kagome tried to focus on the heated command but his hands and mouth were quickly robbing her of any coherent thought that may have been floating somewhere in the jumbled mess that was Kagome's mind. She couldn't think right, couldn't breath with his hot breath fanning over her ear like that and his hands caressing the bare flesh of her hips, sharp talons teasing her as they gently grazed her sensitive skin, getting closer and closer too—

"Inu...yasha—" she gasped, russet orbs snapping wide but it was too late that she realized his intentions and the next thing she knew his hand had granted her previous silent wish and was paying homage between her thighs, long fingers slipping into the red lace and his palm pressing flat against her heated core. _Holy Merciful Heavens, that's—...oh..._

_Are you wet for me, Kagome? _Inuyasha thought somewhat arrogantly and closed his eyes when her scent spiked drastically and her hips bucked into his hand. _Oh yeah...fucking __**soaked**_. "Say you're mine, Kagome," he persisted hoarsely, his breathing becoming labored and his cock rising to attention, straining toward her sex as if requesting to replace his hand. _Not yet... _Inhaling her addicting scent, the hanyou ground the heel of his callous hand into her slick folds, bending a clawed finger and carefully tracing the outside of her wet lips.

"I-I—oh God," Kagome choked out and fisted her hands in his haori, her mouth opening and closing but no speech commenced as her hips went wild against his hand.

"He can't help you right now," Inuyasha answered then swiftly pushed a finger into her, reveling in the pleasured gasp from her and forcing himself to remain in control for her benefit. Nothing good would come out of him losing control and allowing his youkai to take over.

"Say it," he whispered roughly, somewhat frantically and added another finger within her hot sheath.

"Y-yours," Kagome said breathlessly, clutching his muscled biceps now and bucking almost desperately against his hand. She didn't care if she looked liked a needy whore wanting to get off. Hell, she _felt_ like a whore right now, riding his hand and crying out softly every time he pumped those oh so talented fingers into her overheated body, hitting that pleasure spot deep inside her body.

Growling low, Inuyasha suddenly dipped his head and urgently caught her lips with his own, giving her no time to protest before he thrust his tongue in her mouth and swept her moist cavern, groaning at her taste as a jolt of pleasure shot through his body straight to his groin. His erection throbbed painfully and he wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off her perfect body and take her hard and fast right up against this tree.

But he managed to hold himself back, just barely, and instead began to vigorously pump his fingers in and out of her wet opening, suddenly wanting her to get off and scream that she belonged to him.

"Louder," he growled against her lips and sucked on her tongue, hissing in pleasure as he ground his erection into her thigh.

Kagome moaned into his mouth in answer, unable to form a coherent sentence as his fingers continued to work her. Liquid heat coursed through her veins and it felt as if her body was on fire, his tongue creating a flaming path as it trailed from her lips to her neck, his fangs grazing her flesh before clamping down on her neck and suckling her sensitized skin. The low rumble in his chest that was vibrating against against her body increased in volume until it was a full-out canine _growl_.

"Now, Kagome," he rumbled deeply and increased the speed of his hand, the tips of his fingers repeatedly finding the bundle of nerves hidden within her slick folds and pressing into it. She arched against him, whimpering in need. She was so close; he could feel it. "Say you belong to me!"

Wide chocolate orbs shot open and Kagome's mouth dropped to release a keening wail of sanctification as she came hard against his hand, her spine curling as the sensations ricocheted within her being and her stomach quivering with the force of her orgasm.

"_I'm-I'm yours, Inuyasha!_"

Growling possessively, Inuyasha kissed her hard again and stole what little breath she had in her heaving lungs, finally allowing her to pull back after a moment to desperately gasp for much needed air. Feeling slightly winded himself – and not exactly sure why – the half-demon rumbled and nuzzled her flushed cheek with his nose affectionately, reluctantly withdrawing his hand from her panties and wrapping his strong arms securely around her slim waist to pull her close to him.

Kagome gratefully leaned into his muscular frame and rest her head upon his chest, closing her eyes and trying to regain her breath. The soothing rumble in his chest relaxed her and she sighed shakily, her arms weakly moving to inch up his chest and swathe around his neck, linking her hands at his nape. She felt drained and her legs wobbled uneasily beneath her, thankful when her hanyou easily supported her slight weight.

Tightening his hold on her, Inuyasha sighed and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent and smiling when her sweet aroma invaded his senses. _I love you Kagome_, he declared silently and stroked her hair with a clawed hand. _I just...can't tell you. Not yet. _

They stayed like that for a long time, just holding one another and enjoying the moment. Eventually, though, Inuyasha knew their friends would come looking for them so with a resigned sigh, he pulled away and buttoned up her jeans again, zipping up the fly before taking her face in his hands and placing an infinitely tender kiss upon her lips. He pulled back before she could respond, much to her chagrin, and he grinned at the flush on her cheeks before heading back to the village, pulling her with him.

"C'mon, wench, we gotta get back, unless you _want_ Sango and the lech to find us and catch us in a compromising position?" Inuyasha teased her and she weakly smacked his chest, heavily leaning into his side. He snickered and snaked an arm around her waist, slyly slipping a hand into her jeans and resting his palm directly on the tattooed kanji. His name branded into her flesh.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she smiled, swathing her own arm around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder. He sighed and kissed her head.

His name was not only tattooed permanently onto her skin...

But it was also took up residence that was tattooed rather deeply within the very center of her heart.

_**Owari.  
**_

* * *

Hope you liked it, Grrrl.

**Everyone else out there: **If you have a request that you'd like to see written down in the form of a one-shot or drabble, feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can whip up. Requests keep my imagination sharp and help motivate me to write more! HINTHINTHINTHINTcoughcough.

Until Next Time,  
_**KeiChanz**_


End file.
